Cartoon Story series (RedBirdFan360 Style)
RedBirdFan360's movie-spoofs of "Toy Story series". Cast: * Woody - Red Bird (Angry Birds Series) * Buzz Lightyear - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * Mr. Potato Head - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) * Slinky Dog - Harvey Beaks * Rex - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Hamm - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Bo Peep - Stella (Angry Birds Series) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soliders - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) * RC - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Lenny - Blu (Rio) *Fire Truck - Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) *Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang and Hyenas (The Lion King) *Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life) *Trokia Goldfish - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae) *Trokia Bulldog - Luiz (Rio) *Toy Train - Pedro (Rio) *Doodle Pad - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *See'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Rock-A-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren and Stimpy Show) * Mr. Shark - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Mr. Mike - Pingu (Pingu) * Roly Poly Clown - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Snake - Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Robot - Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Kittens (The Aristocats) * Dolly, Ducky and Teddy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Pumbaa (The Lion King), and Cindy Bear * Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King) * Etch - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Mr. Spell - Alex (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Troll Dolls - Rabbits (Hop) *Troll Doll - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Sid Phillips - Stan Beals (The Ant Bully) * Hannah Phillips - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Scud - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Combat Carl - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Magic 8-Ball - Thumper (Bambi) * Robot Gaurds - Robot Dogs (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Rabbid (Rabbid Invasion) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)/Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Baby Face - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Legs - Faline (Bambi) * Hand-In-The-Box - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Roller Bob - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Frog - Mushu (Mulan) * Jingle Joe - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Ducky - Duke (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Rockmobile - Otis (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals/Back at the Barnyard) * Walking Car - Kermit The Frog (Muppets) *Whiskers - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Mrs. Phillips - Lulu (Rugrats) *Mr. Phillips - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *TV - TV (The Rugrats Movie) *Marie Antoinette - Jewel (Rio) and Florrie (Madagascar:Escape 2 Africa) *Rain - Rain (A Bug's Life), Rain (The Lion King), Rain (Bob the Builder), Rain (SpongeBob SquarePants), Rain (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Rain (Teletubbies), Rain (Thomas and Friends) and Rain (Bee Movie) * Burned Ragdoll - Iago (Aladdin) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) * Sally Doll - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Young Buster - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) * Mrs. Potato Head - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Injurin' Joe (Tom Sawyer) *Trash Can Toys - Slugs (Flushed Away) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Hunter (Storks) *Wheezy the Penguin - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Jessie - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) *Bullseye - Buttons (Animaniacs) *Al McWhiggin - Dwayne (Over The Hedge) *Al McWhiggin's Boss - Henry J. Wattersoose (Monsters, Inc.) * Geri the Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Utitlity Belt Buzz - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *All The Buzz Lightyears - The Mouses (Tom and Jerry) *Barbie Dolls - Female Cats *Tour Guide Barbie - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Emily - Susie (Rugrats) *Rock Em' and Sock Em' Robots - Boog (Open Season) and Whitey (Flushed Away) *Woody's Hat - Hats (Thomas and Friends) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - 3 Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) *Amy - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Peg Pete (Goof Troop) *3 Barbie Dolls - Mirage (Aladdin), Mittens (Bolt) and Pistol Pete (Goof Troop) *Flik (in Outtakes) - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Hemlich (in Outtakes) - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Marie (The Aristocats) *Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Tillie Tiger (Elmer Elephant) *Lots O-Huggin' Bear - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Big Baby - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Ken - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Barbie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Adult Andy Davis - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Young Molly Davis - Penny (The Rescuers) *Buster (Old) - Bruno (Cinderella) *Sid (Adult) - Rasputin (Anastasia) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Plane (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Samantha Roberts - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Davis - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Bonnie Anderson - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Mrs. Anderson - Nani (Lilo & Stitch) *Bookworm - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Twitch - Le Frog (Flushed Away) *Stretch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears A Who) *Chunk - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Sparks - Marty (Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Funky Monkey (Rio) *Jack-In-The-Box - Mr. Jinks (Pixie and Dixie) *Chuckles the Clown - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Mr. Pricklepants - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Buttercup - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Trixie - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dolly - Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *The Peas-in-the-Pod - Rocky (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends), Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) and Pip (Enchanted) *Totoro - Tantor (Tarzan) *Daisy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lots O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Tutter (Bear In The Big Blue House) *Lots O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Broken Toy Train - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Barrel Of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie) *Rabbit Doll - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Rainbow Toy Bird - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur and Little Robot Toy - Needleman and Smitty (Monsters, Inc.) and Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Jafar (Aladdin) and Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Garbage Toys - The Foosas (Madagascar) *Captain Zip - Donald Duck (Disney) *Rexing Ball - Manny (Ice Age) *Mini Buzz Lightyear - Young Jerry (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Queen Neptuna - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Gary Grappling Hook - Thumper (Bambi) *T-Bone - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Funky Monk - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Super Pirate - Winnie The Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) *Tae-Kwon Doe - Lightning Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Cashier - Boog (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Lizard Wizard - Yakko (Animaniacs) *Mini Zurg - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vlad The Engineer - Wakko (Animaniacs) *DJ Blu-Jay - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Roxy Boxy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Nervous Sys-Tim - Spike (Rugrats: Go Wild) *Recycle Ben - Tally (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Koala Kopter - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Condorman - Sid (Flushed Away) *Ghost Burger - Donkey (Shrek) *Pizza Bot - Bolt (Bolt) *Franklin The Eagle - Skips (Regular Show) *Beef Stewardess - Cindy Bear *Bonzu The Ninja Clown - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Z Toy - Sultan (Beauty and the Beast) *Chuck E. Duck - Snowball (The Nutcracker Scoob) *Captain Suds - Jabberjaw *Drips - Bubbies (The Misadventures Marvelous Of Flapjack) *Cuddles The Alligator - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Babs - Eva (Rio) *The Party Robot - Robot (Dexter's Laboratory) *Swimming Grover - Grover (Sesame Street) *Hippo On A Life Presurver - Gloria (Madagascar) *Squeaky Frog - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Squeaky Fish - Terk (Tarzan) *Rabbit - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Cow On A Surfboard - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Pig On A Circles - Hamton (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Boat Toy - Astro (The Jetsons) *Telephone - Henery Hawk (Looney Tunes) *Seahorse - Steve (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Car - Barb The Ape (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2) *Purple Animal - Aunt Moo (Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk) *Crab and Octopus - Puffin and Speed (The Swan Princess) *Bear On A Sailboat - Yogi Bear *Baseball Player Boy - Boo Boo Bear *Bubble Jar - Kala (Tarzan) *Little Boy - Young Terk (Tarzan) *Yellow Animal - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Orange Starfish - Tap Dance Bear (Teletubbies) *Big Fat Boy - Bandit (Jonny Quest) *2 Glow Duckies - Garfield and Odie (Garfield) *Bathroom Worker - Ken (Bee Movie) *Pail - Blue (Blue's Clues) *Giraffe - Melman (Madagascar) *Seal - Ted The Polar Bear (Madagascar) *Fish - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Seahorse - Magenta (Blue's Clues) *Crab - Phaedra (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Turtle - Akela (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Pail - Sira (Rugrats: Go Wild) *Squeaky Fishy - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Combat Carl - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Combat Carl Jr. - Rigby (Regular Show) *Ron The Manager - Edgar (The Aristocats) *PEZ Cat - Bambi (Bambi) *Transitron - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Delivery Lady - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Vampire - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *LEGO Bunny - Scrat (Ice Age) *Tow Truck Guy - Lenny (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Pocketeer - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Old Timer - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Besty - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Computer - Qwerty (VeggieTales) *Officer Wilson - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Officer Phillips - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Jones - Pascal (Tangled) *Angel Kitty - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Reptillius Maximus - Finn (Adventure Time) *Goliathon - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *The Cleric - Harvey Beaks (Harvey Beaks) *Ray-Gon - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Brutes - Flapjack (The Marvelous Adventures of Flapjack) *Elysian - SwaySway (Breadwinners), Wander (Wander Over Yonder), Lincoln (The Loud House) and Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) *Raptorian Guards - Lalzo (Camp Lazlo), Jeff (Clarance), Rex (Dinosaur King), Johnny Test (Johnny Test), Cricket Green (Big City Greens), Sapphire (Steven Universe) and Young Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) *Mason - Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) *Penguin Toys - Various from - "The Lion King" *Sock Monkey - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:RedBirdFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies